


One Selfish Request

by LockXOn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy muss eine Menge opfern, um seinen größten Wunsch zu verwirklichen, denn ein unausweichliches Gespräch mit Führer Grumman krempelt einen ganzen Haufen seiner intimsten Geheimnisse von innen nach außen. Dem Brigadier General soll es recht sein, solange er bekommt, was er will – Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Selfish Request

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2551124/)

Führer Grumman starrte verärgert auf das unschuldig wirkende Gerät vor seiner Nase hinab. Die für diese manifestierte Unverschämtheit verantwortlichen Alchemisten hatten ihm natürlich erklärt, wie es zu bedienen war, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft, das Kauderwelsch zu begreifen – nicht, dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte. Er war beim besten Willen kein Mensch, dem das Altern in irgendeiner Weise Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, doch in Augenblicken wie diesem wünschte er sich ein junges, frisches Gehirn, eines, das sich begeistert auf Innovationen einlassen konnte und es nicht nötig hatte, sich aktiv die unscheinbare Funktion jedes einzelnen Knopfs und Hebels in Erinnerung zu rufen.

 

Nun, dieses Problem sollte schon bald behoben sein. In der nächsten Woche, wenn er genau sein wollte. Denn ganz Central City war mobilisiert, um den zweiten Führerwechsel in ein ihm würdiges Staatsereignis zu verwandeln. Und er freute sich wie ein Schneekönig auf die Gaudi. Natürlich hätte er gern noch für einige Jahre die Zügel in den Händen gehalten, doch es gab einfach keinen legitimen Grund mehr dafür, seinem Nachfolger den Thron, auf den er so lange verbissen hingearbeitet hatte, weiter zu verwehren. Und ein Großteil seines Selbst genoss den Gedanken an die Pensionierung.

 

Seine Jahre machten ihm langsam zu schaffen, inzwischen sogar so sehr, dass er die regelmäßige Erschöpfung nach den nervenaufreibenden strategischen Besprechungen einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Und Roy Mustang war sein Lebenswerk. Oder zumindest eines davon. Er war sein frisches Gehirn, wenn auch in einem leistungsfähigeren Körper. Er würde zumindest einen Teil seiner Ansichten in die Zukunft tragen und dieser Gedanke reichte Grumman. Er konnte ruhigen Gewissens abtreten.

 

Außerdem hatte es sich der Jungspund redlich verdient.

 

Ein lautes Piepsen ließ beinahe das Herz des alten Mannes stillstehen. Er schreckte so heftig auf, dass er fast mitsamt seines Stuhls hinten übergefallen wäre, wenn er nicht mit verzweifelt wedelnden Armen nach einigen riskanten Sekunden das Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hätte. Einmal mehr starrte er auf den großen Kasten auf seinem Schreibtisch hinab und versuchte mit purer Willenskraft die richtigen Knöpfe dazu zu bewegen, sich selbst zu betätigen. Doch alles, was er damit erreichte, war ein von der Anstrengung geplatztes Blutgefäß im Auge und seinem überforderten Gehirn wurde es zu bunt, sodass er damit begann, wahllos alle möglichen Tasten zu drücken. Mit etwas Glück würde das Teufelsgerät überhitzen und aus seinem Zuständigkeitsbereich verschwinden!

 

Gleich auf ein energisches Klopfen hin wurde die Türklinke zu seinem Büro heruntergedrückt und mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Xing-Assassinen stieß Grumman simultan das Gerät von sich, glättete seine zerknitterten Ärmel, setzte sich kerzengerade hin und entspannte das Gesicht, gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Adjutanten mit der Unschuldsmiene eines Neugeborenen begrüßen zu können: „Lieutenant, Sie sind ja immer noch da? Ich habe doch schon angemerkt, dass Sie ruhig vor mir nach Hause gehen dürfen.“ Die Frau nickte besorgt: „Danke, Sir, ich werde jetzt auch gehen. Aber ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe Sie eine ganze Minute zu erreichen versucht! Gibt es Probleme mit dem-“ Er winkte mit einem übermütigen Lachen ab und zwirbelte sich eine Bartspitze auf: „Ho ho ho ho, aber meine Liebe, wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass ich mir auf keinen Fall das Vergnügen nehmen lassen werde, so oft wie möglich Ihr hübsches Gesicht zu bewundern! Diese jungen Leute und ihre futuristischen Ideen rauben einem doch wirklich die grundlegendsten Freuden!“ Sie kicherte in eine Faust, hakte jedoch nach: „Geht es Ihnen auch wirklich gut? Sie schwitzen ganz furchtbar!“

 

„Ihre Sorge rührt mich, aber ich bin kerngesund! Die Hektik der letzten Tage holt mich wohl nur langsam ein. Aber was wollten Sie mir denn nun berichten?“

 

Sie schreckte auf und salutierte flink: „Richtig! Sir, Brigadier General Mustang wünscht, Sie zu sprechen! Er hat keinen Termin, aber ...“ „Oh“, leuchtete Grumman auf, „schicken Sie ihn rein, meine Gute, schicken Sie ihn rein! Wie es der Zufall so will, habe ich ebenfalls etwas mit ihm zu besprechen!“

 

Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja in etwas weniger komplizierten Worten erklären, wie das Teufelszeug auf seinem Tisch denn nun funktionierte. Nach Drachma mit der verfluchten Technik!

 

Die Tür wurde vollends aufgestoßen und Roy trat neben dem Adjutanten ins Zimmer, der sich höflich verbeugte und mit geröteten Wangen die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Mustang“, freute sich Grumman sichtlich, „kommen Sie nur rein, mein Junge! Sie kommen gerade richtig! Ich ...“ Er brach ab und nahm mit erhobener Augenbraue Roys Erscheinungsbild auf.

 

Der junge Mann trug sein rigoros gebügeltes Exemplar der neuen Militär-Paradeuniform, was erstaunlich genug für ihn war. Er war zwar durchaus bekannt dafür, sich stets für alle Anlässe vorzeigbar zu kleiden, doch ein solcher Festtagsaufzug war selbst für ihn und einen inoffiziellen Besuch beim Landesobersten maßlos übertrieben. Selbst die zugehörige Mütze ruhte auf streng zurückgekämmtem, zweifellos frisch gewaschenem Haar. Trotz sommernächtlicher Wärme trug Roy alle drei vorgesehenen Oberteile der Uniform – strahlend weißes Hemd, Jacke und Mantel – zusammen mit seinen maßgeschneiderten Transmutationshandschuhen. Die weiße, mit goldenen Paspeln vernähte Hose steckte in auf Hochglanz polierten, kaffeebraunen Stiefeln. Und sogar das reich verzierte Zeremonienschwert hing an seinem Platz an dem breiten, braunen Gürtel. Und sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert bis auf den eleganten, penibel getrimmten Schnurrbart auf der Oberlippe. Nicht ein verirrtes Haar, nicht ein vergessener Flusen trübte den Gesamtanblick.

 

Kurz gesagt, sein Gegenüber wirkte nicht wie ein Mann, der in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufgestanden war, stundenlang heillose Berge an Arbeit abgeklappert hatte und nun kurz davor stand, ohnmächtig ins Bett zu fallen, obwohl sich Grumman sicher war, dass sein Tag nicht viel anders abgelaufen sein konnte.

 

Roy stieß die Hacken aneinander und salutierte zackig: „Führer President!“ Grumman lehnte sich mit einer nachdenklichen Hand am Kinn zurück und sammelte kurz seine Gedanken, ehe er misstrauisch fragte: „... Ist das ein Putsch? Denn wenn ja, muss ich wirklich Ihre Intelligenz anzweifeln, Mustang. Sie haben, seit ich Sie kenne, auf die Chance der Machtergreifung hingearbeitet und jetzt können Sie nicht einmal mehr die nächste Woche abwarten?“ Er lächelte listig und blitzte Roy herausfordernd an.

 

So gut sich die beiden gestandenen Soldaten auch verstanden, beide waren ehrgeizige Individuen, die es gewohnt waren, sich ihr Vorankommen auf der Karriereleiter mit Zähnen und Klauen zu erkämpfen. Natürlich hätte Grumman niemals etwas getan, was das Leben seines Schützlings in Gefahr gebracht hätte, aber ein paar harmlose Intrigen mit einem Sturz ein oder zwei Stufen abwärts und einem Tritt in die Rippen brachte Roy nicht gleich um. Und was ihn nicht umbrachte, machte ihn stärker. Grumman dachte gar nicht daran, auch nur eine Minute früher abzudanken als geplant, und wenn es nur dazu diente, diesen Hitzkopf in die Schranken zu weisen. Seine Hand glitt zum Griff der Schublade mit seiner Pistole.

 

„Kein Putsch, Sir“, antwortete Roy jedoch, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, „aber ich muss Sie unbedingt vor der Ernennung in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen.“

 

„Unbedingt davor? Wir haben beide mehr als genug zu tun, würde ich sagen?“

 

„Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig.“

 

„Wichtiger als Ihr großer Tag.“

 

„Wichtiger, Sir.“

 

Grumman brummte interessiert, sich unbewusst entspannend: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Sie einmal so reden hören würde, Brigadier General, aber Sie machen mich neugierig. Sprechen Sie. Ich höre.“ „Sir“, Roy salutierte erneut und legte dann die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander, „Ich muss beschämt anmerken, dass mein Anliegen teilweise privater Natur ist. Aber ich hoffe, Sie werden es mir nachsehen, da wir uns bereits eine beträchtliche Zeitlang kennen.“

 

„Ho ho ho, das stimmt allerdings. Auch, wenn ich die Auseinandersetzungen mit meinem Schwiegersohn gerne vergessen würde, kann ich nicht abstreiten, dass das Kennenlernen seines Schülers eine Bereicherung in meinem Leben dargestellt hat.“

 

Roy lächelte kaum merklich, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst: „Da fällt mir auf, hätte uns Meister Hawkeye nicht so früh verlassen, würde ich diese Unterhaltung wahrscheinlich mit ihm führen.“ Grumman legte erstaunt den Kopf schief, doch Roy ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Seit ich bei ihm in die Lehre gegangen bin, ist so unheimlich viel passiert, dass ich gar nicht in der Lage bin, das einschneidenste Erlebnis meines Lebens zu bestimmen. Es war eine lange Zeit und trotzdem kommt mir jetzt alles so unheimlich schnell vergangen vor ...“ Grumman lachte herzlich: „Mustang, Sie sind Fünfunddreißig und reden wie ein alter Mann! Wenn Ihnen jetzt schon alles zu schnell geht, wie wollen Sie würdig damit umgehen, in mein Alter zu kommen?!“

 

„Ich zittere, Sir.“

 

„Unverschämter Lümmel!“

 

Roys Zähne blitzten in einem kecken Grinsen auf, doch auch dieses war kurzlebig, als er fortfuhr: „Wenn ich zurückblicke, war mein Leben ein einziges Chaos, so sehr ich mich auch bemüht habe, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber eine Konstante zieht sich hindurch. Ein stabiler Faktor, auf den ich mich stets verlassen, an dem ich mich immer festhalten konnte. Er stand immer an meiner Seite, hat mich nie im Stich gelassen, selbst wenn ich ihm den ausdrücklichen Befehl dazu erteilt habe.“ Grumman konnte sich vorstellen, von wem der Brigadier General sprach, doch entschied sich gegen eine Unterbrechung. Roy schmunzelte sanft und sagte etwas leiserer: „Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye war immer zur Stelle, wann immer ich sie brauchte. Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich dazu übergegangen bin, sie als gottgegeben zu betrachten. Sie war wie ein Teil meines Körpers, immer in der Nähe, ohne dass ich aktiv dazu habe beitragen müssen.“ Er räusperte sich energisch: „Aber der Kampf gegen ‚Vater‘ vor sechs Jahren hat mir einen recht unangenehmen Weckruf verpasst. Es war ... ein Schock, gelinde ausgedrückt, sie gleich mehrere Male beinahe verloren zu haben. Als sie in meinen Armen zu verbluten drohte, habe ich zum ersten Mal gedacht, dass es all die Anstrengungen, all die Opfer und Entbehrungen schlichtweg nicht wert gewesen ist. Ich war vollends bereit, alles Erreichte, alles, was ich nicht nur mir selbst, sondern vor allem meinen Freunden zu verdanken hatte, aufzugeben, solange ich nur den Lieutenant Colonel behalten durfte.“

 

„... Wie egoistisch.“

 

„Und es wird noch viel egoistischer, Sir.“

 

Grumman wusste, dass sein Schützling vor allem unter der männlichen Besatzung der Armee nicht unbedingt den besten Ruf genoss, doch jeder seiner engeren Mitarbeiter kannte ihn als großzügigen, hilfsbereiten, fürsorglichen Menschen unter einer strategisch gut platzierten Maske. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, tatsächlich in erster Linie an sich selbst zu denken, und so stieß der Alte einen verwunderten Laut aus und stützte sich gespannt auf gefaltete Hände. Es interessierte ihn mehr und mehr, wohin die Unterredung führte. Roy sprach weiter.

 

„Man sollte meinen, an diesem Tage wäre mehr als genug Furchtbares geschehen, um sich dauerhaft in mein Gedächtnis zu brennen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ist ihr sterbender Gesichtsausdruck und dieses grauenhafte Gefühl der völligen Hilflosigkeit das einzige, woran ich mich noch klar und deutlich erinnern kann.“

 

„Erstaunlich! Ich hätte eher auf Ihre plötzliche Erblindung getippt. War die Erfahrung, Ihre erträumte Zukunft nicht mit eigenen Augen betrachten zu können, nicht entsetzlich genug?“

 

„Ein vorübergehender Schrecken, mehr nicht.“

 

„Das sagen Sie nur, weil er nicht von Dauer gewesen ist. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie hätten Ihr Augenlicht nicht wieder bekommen!“

 

Der junge Mann blieb stumm, in Gedanken versunken, bis er den Kopf wieder hob und vorsichtig erwiderte: „Mit Verlaub, Sir, das Schlimmste, was ich mir in diesem Fall vorstellen könnte, ist dass mir in der immerwährenden Dunkelheit meines Geistes wirklich jede Möglichkeit genommen wäre, ihrem blutüberströmten Gesicht wenigstens tagsüber ausweichen zu können.“ „Hm ...“, Grumman schloss die Augen und wies Roy mit einer Geste an, fortzufahren.

 

„Seitdem bin ich von einem eigenartigen Gefühl der Reue beseelt. Ich ... möchte es nicht unbedingt als Paranoia bezeichnen, immerhin weiß ich sehr wohl, dass sich der Lieutenant Colonel sehr effektiv gegen jegliche Art von Bedrohung durchsetzen kann. Aber ich komme nicht umhin, zu denken, etwas Entscheidendes verpasst zu haben. Es ist so knapp gewesen, Sir, so verdammt knapp, und unsere Verbindung wäre zerrissen. Einfach so, ohne etwas zurückzulassen. Es ist mir schmerzhaft bewusst geworden, wie zerbrechlich unser irdisches Leben doch ist und wie viel Glück ich habe, dass auf meinem Weg nicht noch mehr Freunde von mir gegangen sind.“

 

Der Brigadier General senkte kurz den Blick, hob ihn jedoch sofort wieder entschlossen, ehe Grumman etwas einwerfen konnte: „Es mag ungerecht klingen, aber besonders den Lieutenant Colonel will ich auf keinen Fall missen. Und der Wunsch, ihr nahe zu sein, beschränkt sich nicht mehr nur strikt auf die berufliche Ebene. Das ist mir am Tag der Sonnenfinsternis eindeutig klar geworden.“ Wieder wandte er sich leicht ab und sein Gesprächspartner bekam den Eindruck, dass er Fakten aussprach, die sein antrainiertes Kalkül bis in die Grundmauern erschütterte. „Nein ...“, widersprach sich Roy geschlagen, „wem mache ich was vor? Es war mir schon lange Zeit vorher klargewesen. Meine Ambitionen haben mich einfach nur blind gemacht für das eigentlich Wichtigste. Bei all meinen Unternehmungen habe ich das Wesentliche unterlassen. Etwas, das wir beide, der Lieutenant Colonel und ich, in beidseitigem Einverständnis als hinderlich und undurchführbar erachtet haben. Aber diese ständige Verlustangst hat mich im Laufe der letzten sechs Jahre ausgehöhlt, Sir. Ich bin noch nie der stärkste Mann gewesen und sicher nicht der selbstloseste. Ich kann und will mich dem Wunsch, ihr so nahe wie möglich zu sein, nicht weiter widersetzen! Ich weiß, dass jetzt nicht der beste Zeitpunkt dafür ist und es wird noch etwas dauern, bevor ich ihr meine ... Ansichten übermittle, aber ich möchte, dass zumindest Sie als ihr nächster Verwandter-“

 

Eine erhobene, runzlige Hand ließ Roys Mund in stillem Befehl zuklappen. Grumman überlegte eindringlich, bis er schließlich die Fingerspitzen aneinander presste und seinen Untergebenen mit einem halb fassungslosen, halb anklagenden Blick bedachte: „Mustang ... Halten Sie gerade bei mir um die Hand meiner Enkelin an?“ Roy verlor keinen Atemzug: „Das ist korrekt, Sir.“ Grumman hob beide Augenbrauen und presste nach einer Weile hervor: „Sie wissen, dass eine solche Liaison gewisse Schwierigkeiten nach sich ziehen wird?“

 

„Das ist mir vollends bewusst.“

 

„Hm, ist das so?“, Grumman sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, „Dann lassen Sie mich das überprüfen. Zuerst und vor allem ist da natürlich das Problem mit unserem militärischen Grundsatz. Liebschaften unter Soldaten sind streng verboten, das wissen Sie. Was für ein Vorbild würde es abgeben, wenn sich ein Brigadier General plötzlich großzügig über die eigenen Regeln hinwegsetzt? Sie können einen Skandal nur umgehen, wenn einer von Ihnen beiden aus der Armee austritt und irgendwie bezweifle ich stark, dass Sie das sein möchten. Und der Lieutenant Colonel mag nicht der perfekte Soldat im pragmatischsten Sinne sein, aber ich weiß zufällig sehr genau, dass sie sich nicht kampflos von ihrer Seite wegbewegen wird.“ Er beobachtete erwartungsvoll, wie sich Roys Kiefer verspannte, als wenn die Konversation an einem Punkt angelangt wäre, den er gleichermaßen erwartet wie befürchtet hatte. „Sie haben recht“, stimmte er ihm schließlich zu, „und ich möchte meinerseits auch nicht auf die Rückendeckung des Lieutenant Colonels verzichten.“ „Ho“, staunte Grumman beeindruckt, „Sie haben also einen Weg gefunden, um das Hindernis zu umgehen?“ „Nicht zu umgehen, Sir“, meinte Roy fest, „ich gedenke, es einzureißen.“

 

Grumman sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Dann sprach er leise und langsam, als hätte er es zur Aufgabe, ein aus vollem Halse plärrendes Kind zu beruhigen: „Mustang. Ich bin selbst nicht der größte Verfechter dieser bestimmten Vorschrift, aber sie ist aus einem sehr guten Grund entstanden. Liebe vernebelt uns die Sinne und die Sorge um eine schöne Frau – gerade und vielleicht besonders dann, wenn sie unserer Einheit angehört – kann uns in Stresssituationen zu irrationalen Handlungen verleiten. Und nun sagen Sie mir hier mehr oder weniger ins Gesicht, dass sie ein absolut sinnvolles Gesetz außer Kraft setzen wollen, weil es Ihrer Damenwahl entgegensteht?“ Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sein Gegenüber die Muskeln noch straffer spannen konnte, doch Roy tat genau das, als er selbstbewusst verkündete: „Ja, Sir! Ich habe Sie vorhin ja gewarnt, dass es noch egoistischer werden würde! Ich könnte so weit gehen und versuchen, meine Absicht mit aktuellen Studien zu rechtfertigen, die emotionalen Bindungen einen starken positiven Effekt auf die menschliche Psyche zuschreiben, aber das wäre nichts anderes als die klägliche Bemühung, persönliche Ziele schönzureden!“

 

Der Alte blinzelte und ließ seinen Atem langsam entweichen, während er sich rücklings in seine Lehne zurücksinken ließ: „Ich will nicht lügen. Die Generals werden aus der Haut fahren, wenn sie das hören, aber eine Menge unserer übrigen Soldaten werden Sie als Himmelsboten feiern, Mustang. Aber es muss Ihnen doch klar sein, dass jede misslungene Mission – und davon wird es viele geben, vertrauen Sie mir – die durch emotionale Fehlentscheidungen ausgelöst wurde, unweigerlich Ihrer Entscheidung zur Last gelegt werden wird? Sind Sie tatsächlich bereit, dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen? Für eine Frau?“

 

„Das bin ich“, kam die feste Antwort. Grumman seufzte erneut, diesmal schwerer: „Na schön, na schön. Sehen wir es aus einer anderen Perspektive. Der Lieutenant Colonel ist für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich, Mustang. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet. Es ist ihre Pflicht, im Notfall ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um das Ihre zu beschützen! Was ist, wenn sie bei einem Einsatz verletzt oder noch schlimmer, getötet wird, Gott bewahre? Sind Sie in der Lage, Ihre Ehefrau dieser Gefahr auszusetzen?!“ „Mit Verlaub, Sir“, entgegnete Roy ruhig, als wäre diese Frage leichter zu beantworten als jede andere, „Heirat oder nicht ändert nichts an unserer beruflichen Position. Der Unterschied läge in unseren Positionen zueinander.“

 

Grumman sah ihn über die Brillengläser hinweg an, als würde er abwägen, ob Roy eine Tapferkeitsmedaille oder den Gnadenschuss verdiente. „Nun“, brummte er schließlich missmutig, „zumindest scheinen Sie sich wenigstens den einen oder anderen Gedanken zu den Problemen gemacht zu haben, die auf Sie zukämen ...“ Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sein Blick schien Roy sagen zu wollen, dass er eine klaffende Lichtung im Wald der Argumentation gefunden hatte, die der raffinierte Brigadier General vor lauter Bäumen glatt übersehen hatte: „Aber ist Ihnen wirklich das ganze Ausmaß Ihrer Entscheidung bewusst, Mustang? Und damit meine ich wirklich, wirklich das ganze?“ Roys Mund trocknete auf einen Schlag aus und er schluckte, während er sich mental auf die nächste Attacke vorbereitete. Denn entgegen der Annahme des Führer President wusste er nur zu genau, was als nächstes kam. Wie konnte Grumman denken, dass er die wichtigste Streitfrage vergessen hatte? Es beleidigte ihn beinahe.

 

Der ganz große Angriff. Das Hauptscharmützel. Die alles entscheidende Schlacht.

 

Grumman stützte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte und erhob sich von seinem Platz, um mit seinem Untergebenen auf Augenhöhe stehen zu können: „Sind Sie denn tatsächlich bereit ...“ Er imitierte Roys strenge Haltung und seine stechenden Pupillen blitzten in aufflammendem Zorn und bitterer Enttäuschung auf, während sie sich mit Roys gleichsam standhaften verankerten: „Sind Sie tatsächlich bereit, auf all die anderen Frauen Amestrisʼ zu VERZICHTEN?!“ Seine donnernde Stimme fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein, doch Roy hielt sich wacker, als er in gleicher Lautstärke versicherte: „Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Die eisige Olivier?! Unsere tollpatschige Sheska?! Feurige Rebecca?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Die wunderschöne Blumenverkäuferin Gina?! Die junge Anette vom Postamt?! Petite, die reizende Kleintierärztin?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Unsere liebliche Tabita vom Schießstand?! Schnuckelige Pam aus der Bäckerei?! Wundervolle Gerlinde aus der anderen Bäckerei?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Makellose Aline vom Amt für innere Angelegenheiten?! Sandrine von der Automail-Werkstatt?! Belinda vom Eisstand im Park?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

Bäche von Tränen strömten dem Führer President zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits über die Wangen. Roys Nacken wurde klamm vor Anstrengung.

 

„Herrliche Venus aus der Metzgerei?! Die bezaubernde Allegra aus der Boutique?! Süße Cassidy in ihrem kleinen Ticketstand?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Charlotte, die traumhafte Varietetänzerin?! Elle, die verständnisvolle Krankenschwester?! Jeanne, die entzückende Malerin?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Fiore, die offenherzige Kellnerin?! Leah, die-“

 

„Sir, Fiore ist die glanzvolle Schmuckverkäuferin. Die offenherzige Kellnerin heißt Romy.“

 

„... Ist Romy nicht die prächtige Gemüseverkäuferin?“

 

„Nein, das ist Magdalene.“

 

„Wie konnte ich das nur verwechseln? Ich werde alt ...“

 

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, es hätte jedem passieren können.“

 

„Danke. Wo war ich ...? Leah, die warmherzige Haushälterin?! Veronique, die gutgelaunte Bibliothekarin?! Üppige Grete vom Kinderheim ‚Sonnenfest‘?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„Noble Bernadette vom Zeitungsstand?! Mimi, die freundliche Magd?! Meine bezaubernde Odette im Vorzimmer?!“

 

„Sir, ja, Sir!“

 

„DUMMER BENGEL!!!“

 

„SIR, BITTE UM VERGEBUNG, SIR!!!“

 

Grumman zog ein großes Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und schnäuzte kräftig hinein: „Was für ein grausamer, grausamer Mann Sie doch sind, Mustang! Sie wollen wirklich all diese kostbaren Blumen unglücklich machen, um einer einzigen von ihnen zu gefallen?“ Roy, ein wenig außer Atem, wischte sich ein Rinnsal Schweiß vom Kinn: „Wir sind Kommandanten, Führer President. Wir wissen beide, dass Kollateralschäden manchmal nicht zu vermeiden sind.“ „Mustang“, Grumman stockte schluchzend und tupfte sich die Augenwinkel trocken, ehe er Roy zu sich winkte, „Mustang, kommen Sie näher.“ Er hörte erst auf, als Roy um den Schreibtisch herumgetreten war und sich dicht neben ihn gestellt hatte.

 

Er drehte sie beide zum Fenster und legte ihm sanft einen Arm um die Schultern: „Roy, mein lieber Junge, denk nach! Wir reden hier von Heirat! Heirat bedeutet immerwährender Käfig! Ein goldener zwar, aber nichtsdestotrotz Gefangenschaft! Vertrau mir, du bist noch viel zu jung dafür!“ Er sagte es, wie andere klagten, zu jung zum Sterben zu sein. Roy gelang es nicht ganz, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken: „Nun, Sir, es kommt auf die Frau an, die den Schlüssel verwahrt.“ Grumman jammerte theatralisch: „Ich habe immer gedacht, ich hätte dich besser erzogen. Dass ich dir beigebracht hätte, dass so exquisite Männer wie du und ich nie nur einer einzigen Frau gehören können! Wann hast du begonnen, dich von meinen Lehren abzuwenden, du Judas?!“ „Bitte akzeptieren Sie meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung“, lächelte Roy voller Anteilnahme, „aber anscheinend habe ich sie doch nie so sehr verinnerlicht, wie ich selbst immer angenommen hatte.“ Der Alte wirkte gedankenverloren: „Hm ... Aber warum der Lieutenant Colonel? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin von Herzen stolz, sie mein Fleisch und Blut nennen zu dürfen, aber ich habe sie nie als optimales Heiratsmaterial angesehen.“ Roy dachte nach.

 

Weil er im Geruch ihres Haares versinken konnte? Weil ihre Augen seine Sorgen aufsaugten wie ein trockener Schwamm? Weil ihm ihre Berührung eine Sicherheit versprach, die ihm kein Bataillon bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Soldaten bescheren konnte? Weil der bloße Gedanke an sie eine Hitze in ihm aufsteigen ließ, die er selbst mit Hilfe all seines Wissens um Flammenalchemie, der „Wahrheit“ und mehreren Tonnen Nitroglyzerin nicht hätte entfachen können? Weil ihre Stimme durch jede noch so tiefe Alptraumphase schnitt und ihn zärtlicher, als er es je wieder verdienen würde, in die Wirklichkeit zurückführte?

 

Roy blickte melancholisch zu Boden, als er wie zu sich selbst murmelte: „Weil sie die einzige Frau ist, deren Verlust ich nicht verkraften könnte.“ Grumman sah ihn schweigend an, ließ dann seinen Arm sinken und kratzte sich mit der anderen Hand seufzend am Hinterkopf: „Oje, oje, ist das wirklich dein letztes Wort?“ Roy wandte sich ihm zu und nickte entschlossen: „Ich habe lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht.“

 

Der Führer President ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen: „Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, damit zu mir zu kommen? Der Lieutenant Colonel und ich haben nicht unbedingt das, was man unter sonderlich enger familiärer Bindung versteht!“ „Das mag sein“, gestand Roy ein, „doch Sie sind nun mal ihr nächster lebender Verwandter und mir wäre nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Ihre Meinung außer Acht zu lassen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre und Erleichterung, Ihren Segen für mein Vorhaben auf meiner Seite zu wissen. Und wenn Sie – verzeihen Sie, wenn ich anmaßend klingen sollte – sie so gut kennen würden wie ich, wüssten Sie, dass sie genauso denken würde.“

 

„Hm, meine Güte, meine Güte“, stieß Grumman klagend hervor, „du verstehst es wirklich, einem Mann das Messer auf die Brust zu setzen ...“ Er fuhr sich mehrmals frustriert durchs Haar, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand auf die Tischplatte trommelte: „Berthold hätte dich eingeäschert und deine traurigen Überreste im nächstbesten Abort versenkt.“ Roy kicherte leise und über sein Gesicht huschte von Zeit und Akzeptanz abgemilderte Trauer: „... Ja. Ich weiß.“ Von ihm unbemerkt verengten sich Grummans Augen.

 

_‚Nein. Du weißt gar nichts. Er hätte genörgelt und geschimpft und geflucht. Und dann hätte er dich zu einem zuckenden Haufen quälenden Schmerzes zusammengeschlagen und sich betrunken, weil er verdammt nochmal genau gewusst hat, dass du ein guter Junge bist und seine Tochter mit einem anderen Mann gar nicht würde glücklich werden wollen!‘_

 

Der Führer President seufzte lang und schwer und nahm seine Brille ab, um sich ungestört in den Nasenrücken kneifen zu können. Ehe Roy etwas anmerken konnte, schob er sich das Gestell auch schon wieder auf die Nase und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Nehmen Sie die Mütze ab, Brigadier General. Ich will Ihre Augen sehen.“

 

Roy stutzte und tat dann, wie geheißen, doch Grumman erkannte den kaum merklichen Unwillen dahinter. So selbstsicher sein Schützling auch tat, er sprach in einer Herzensangelegenheit und hatte sich, bewusst oder unbewusst, während des Gesprächs mehrmals den schattenwerfenden Schutz des Mützenschirms zunutze gemacht. Dieser Barriere beraubt, huschten die dunklen Pupillen nun einige Male hin und her, ehe sich ihr Besitzer energisch fasste und Grumman direkt ansah. Seine Hände verschränkte er mitsamt Mütze wieder auf dem Rücken. Grumman stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab: „Ein letztes Problem, Mustang. Sie haben angemerkt, dass Sie noch ein wenig warten wollen, bis Sie mit dem Lieutenant Colonel über Ihre Absichten reden, zweifellos, um genügend Gelegenheit zu haben, erst einmal in Ihrem neuen Amt Fuß zu fassen.“ Roy schluckte nervös, als würde er begreifen, dass sein Gesprächspartner eine Frage zu stellen drohte, die er lieber umgangen hätte. Grummans Mundwinkel hoben sich in sadistischer Vorfreude.

 

„Warum kommen Sie jetzt, so kurz vor Ihrer Ernennung, inmitten des Trubels der Vorbereitungen zu mir? Warum haben Sie nicht abgewartet, bis sich alles beruhigt, oder – noch nachvollziehbarer – warum haben Sie nicht erst die Zustimmung des Lieutenant Colonels eingeholt und mich dann zusammen mit ihr konsultiert?“

 

Ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf Roys Stirn, als er – die Pros und Kontras abwägend – auf seiner offenbar schlecht durchdachten Antwort herum kaute, ehe er sich sichtlich erschöpft für die Wahrheit entschied, da ihm kein anderer Ausweg einzufallen schien: „Sir ... es fällt den meisten Soldaten, unabhängig von Rang und Status, eher schwer, dem Führer President eine ... Bitte abzuschlagen. Bitte verstehen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen mein Anliegen unterbreiten wollte, bevor ich den freien Willen hinter Ihrer Entscheidung anzweifeln müsste.“

 

„Halten Sie mich für so gebrechlich, dass ich nicht einmal mehr eigene Entscheidungen fällen kann?“

 

„Mitnichten“, der Schweiß mehrte sich so sehr, dass er in feinen Perlen auf Roys Wangen zusammenfloss, „ich bemühe mich lediglich, der Versuchung zu entgehen, die ... eigene Macht zu missbrauchen ...“ Grummans Gesicht glich einer steinernen Maske und die Männer starrten sich eine Weile stumm an.

 

Doch dann verzog es sich zu einer zornigen Grimasse und Roy wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er in ein gewaltiges Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Seine Augenbraue zuckte, als Grumman mit der flachen Hand lautstark auf die Tischplatte schlug: „Wie weit meinen Sie mit einer solch lächerlichen Aufrichtigkeit zu kommen?!“ Sein Vorgesetzter hob im stummen Gebet die Hände gen Himmel und stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus: „Mustang, verdammt, haben Sie nichts von dem behalten, was ich Ihnen beigebracht habe?! Ich kann Ihnen so weit in den Kopf sehen, dass ich auf die Innenseite Ihrer Schädeldecke starre! Und mit dieser Einstellung wollen Sie sich gegen unsere Generäle durchsetzen?! Sie werden Ihnen die Innereien zerfetzen! Und sie werden genau wissen, wo sie zu finden sind!“

 

Er holte beidhändig weit aus und ließ die Arme wie eine Schere zuklappen.

 

Mit Roys Kopf dazwischen.

 

Es klatschte laut und dem jungen Mann entfuhr ein gepresstes Ächzen, er machte aber keine Anstalten, Grummans Hände von seinem zusammengequetschten Gesicht zu schälen. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mann“, schimpfte der Führer President, „Wie soll ich beruhigt in Rente gehen, wenn man meinem Nachfolger jeden Zweifel von der Nasenspitze ablesen kann?! Amestris braucht eine starke Hand! Lassen Sie sich nicht von diesen Weichkäselutschern herum schubsen!“ Er ließ Roy los und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf: „Pah! Was für ein Jammerlappen! Kennt nicht einmal die eigenen Prioritäten! Ich sollte besser Major General Armstrong den Platz überlassen. Die hat sich mit der ganzen verlogenen Bande angelegt und sie vorgeführt! Ha! Was für ein Weib!“ Er setzte sich wieder hin und ließ Roy eine Weile lang ungestört schmollend seine geröteten Wangen massieren.

 

Und dann trat er noch ein letztes Mal besonders schmerzhaft zu.

 

„Was würden Sie tun, wenn ich Ihren Antrag verweigerte und Sie zum Teufel schickte?“

 

Roy blinzelte einmal.

 

Zweimal.

 

Und dann war es zurück. Das undurchdringliche Pokerface, das niemandem, nicht einmal den engsten Freunden, verriet, was hinter den düsteren Ponyfransen vor sich ging. Grumman hob eine Augenbraue und tippte rhythmisch mit dem Fuß auf den Boden: „... Brigadier General?“

 

„...“

 

„Mustang. Ich erwarte eine Antwort.“

 

„...“

 

Roy schwieg, und er schwieg einige quälende Minuten lang, denn der Führer President dachte gar nicht daran, ihn sich aus der Verantwortung stehlen zu lassen. Denn er wusste jetzt ohne Roys Zutun, wie die Antwort lautete, die er nicht aussprechen konnte, aus tief verwurzeltem Respekt für den Mann, der ihm so viele überlebenswichtige Tricks und Kniffe beigebracht hatte, ohne die er niemals jene Position erreicht hätte, die er nun innehielt. Eine Antwort so voller Trotz, Idealismus, Ungehorsam und kindlichem Egoismus, dass ihm ihr Aussprechen die reine Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätte.

 

Und ich nehme sie mir trotzdem.

 

Grumman ließ seinen Nachfolger noch eine gute Weile in innerem Inferno schmoren, ehe er es nicht mehr aushielt und herzhaft loslachte: „BWAHAHAHAHA! Entspannen Sie sich, Mann! Ich hätte überhaupt nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet. Im Gegenteil! Wenn Sie die dementen Launen dieses alten Knausers über das Glück seiner Enkelin gestellt hätten, hätte ich Ihnen noch nicht einmal meine Zimmerpflanze anvertraut! Sie haben bestanden, Mustang, schauen Sie nicht drein, als wären Ihre Hände einem Anfall von chronischer Feuchtigkeit erlegen!“ Er schlug sich nach einem Blick in Roys entgeistertes Gesicht geiernd auf die Schenkel. Der Brigadier General blinzelte wieder, dieses Mal erfüllte jedoch ein hoffnungsvolles Glänzen seine Augen: „Heißt ... heißt das ...“

 

Der Alte stand kichernd und nicht ohne Mühe auf und schlug ihm kräftig auf die Schulter: „Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, nehmen Sie sie sich, in Dreiteufelsnamen! Ich könnte mir keine bessere Partie als den Führer President für sie vorstellen und ich selbst bin ja aus erfindlichen Gründen kein geeigneter Kandidat!“ Doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene und mit einem warnenden Unterton flüsterte er: „Aber vergessen Sie in Ihrem Enthusiasmus nicht, dass hier immer noch der Lieutenant Colonel das letzte Wort hat.“ Roys strahlendes Grinsen teilte beinahe sein Gesicht: „Ja, Sir! Ich danke Ihnen von ganzem Herzen!“

 

„Oh, meine Güte, jetzt machen Sie schon, dass Sie wieder zu Ihrer Liebsten kommen! Ich wette, diese ganze Farce diente nur dazu, sich vor unerledigtem Schreibkram zu drücken, den sie Ihnen auf den Tisch geknallt hat!“

 

Beide sahen auf die große Uhr, die an einer Längsseite des Zimmers stand und lachten simultan. „Nah. Schon viel zu spät dafür“, Grumman schubste Roy Richtung Ausgang. Sein Adjutant war bereits nach Hause gegangen, und so ließ er sich stattdessen von Roy in den Mantel helfen und wandte sich ihm draußen auf dem Gang noch einmal zu: „Wenn der Rat eines unverheirateten Rentners überhaupt etwas taugt: Lassen Sie sich nicht mehr zu viel Zeit, um mit ihr zu reden. Frauen sind launisch. Erst warten sie ihr halbes Leben lang auf den Einen ... und plötzlich nehmen sie sich einen anderen!“ Roy schmunzelte: „Der Rat dieses unverheirateten Rentners wird immer willkommen sein, Führer President. Und keine Sorge. Ich will mit ihr alt werden. Je mehr Zeit mir dafür zur Verfügung steht, desto besser.“

 

Er salutierte zum Abschied und beide gingen ihrer getrennten Wege.

 

„Ach, verflixt“, murmelte Grumman kurze Zeit später, schon auf halbem Wege nach Hause, und erntete einen irritierten Blick seines Chauffeurs, „er sollte mir doch erklären, wie diese vermaledeite Technik funktioniert ... Ach, was sollʼs. Ich kann ihn ja morgen noch darum bitten.“

 

\---

 

Roy atmete erleichtert durch und schloss die letzten Knöpfe seiner blauen Uniform. Ein Auftauchen in feinstem Zwirn hätte unzweifelhaft lästige Fragen aufgeworfen, und so hatte er sich auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Büro in Windeseile umgezogen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich die Paradeuniform auf seiner Haut steif wie ein Brett angefühlt hatte. Aber er hatte Grumman nun mal mit bestmöglichem Eindruck konfrontieren wollen.

 

Er war gleichzeitig ekstatisch darüber, eine Besprechung, vor der er mehrere Tage gezittert hatte, erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht zu haben, und abgrundtief erschöpft, was vermutlich daran lag, dass seine Nerven so lange blankgelegen hatten und sich nun vom Kampfhoch erholten. Er atmete noch einige Male kontrolliert ein und aus, ehe er den Umkleideraum verließ und sich pfeifend auf den Weg machte. Gerade seine kleine Truppe engster Vertrauter hatte in den letzten Tagen viel geleistet. Er dachte daran, dass sie sich einige Stunden Schlaf redlich verdient hatten und außerdem hatte er gerade eine ausgesprochen gute Laune, und so rief er vergnügt, als er ins Vorzimmer trat: „Packen Sie zusammen, Gentlemen, wir machen Feierabend! Ich habe absolut keine Lust, schon wieder die Nacht mit Ihnen durchzumachen, also ...“

 

Er erhielt nicht die erwartete prompte Antwort in Form von Jubelgeschrei und umkippenden Stühlen. Erstaunt sah er zu seinen Leuten hin, die voller ungewohntem Elan mit den Nasen in Dokumenten steckten und seine Stimme vollkommen zu überhören schienen. Er runzelte die Stirn und gesellte sich zu ihnen: „Falman? Fuery? Haben Sie mich verstanden?“ Keine Reaktion.

 

„Havoc ...? Breda!“

 

Bei diesen beiden wunderte es ihn besonders, dass sie nicht schon beim Wort „zusammen“ in ihrer Hast, das Zimmer zu verlassen, die Tür eingerannt hatten. Sie waren sonst doch immer die eifrigsten Endspurtler? Nun, mit Ausnahme von ihm selbst vielleicht. Als sie seinen Blick spürten, beugten sie sich diskret, aber nicht diskret genug, noch weiter über ihre Arbeit, und seine Augenbraue zuckte leicht. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder versuchten sie verzweifelt, ihn zu ignorieren ...?

 

Ein Prusten von der Couch an der Wand schreckte ihn auf und er fuhr alarmiert herum. Überraschung huschte über sein Gesicht, doch sie war ihm nicht unangenehm: „Alphonse! Fullmetal! Seit wann seid ihr ...? Wir haben nicht vor Wochenende mit euch gerechnet! Freut mich, dass ihr kommen-“ Seine Stirn legte sich in noch tiefere Falten, als ihm ihr seltsames Verhalten auffiel.

 

Alphonse saß kerzengerade auf seinem Platz, mit in den Hosenstoff seiner Oberschenkel gekrallten Fingern, kaute mit hochrotem Kopf auf seiner Unterlippe herum und schien alles ansehen zu wollen, außer Roy und seine nähere Umgebung – die in seinen Augen einen ungefähren Radius von etwa zwei Metern auszumachen schien. Edward hingegen sah nicht mal in seine grobe Richtung, sondern hing halb über der Sofalehne, presste sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht, als wäre Roys pure Ausstrahlung ein triftiger Grund, sich selbst zu strangulieren, und strampelte, wenn der Druck zu groß für ihn wurde, aus Atemnot ab und zu mit den Beinen. Hin und wieder entfuhr ihm derselbe Laut, der Roy zuvor auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht hatte und den er trotz mehrerer Hörproben nicht einzuordnen schaffte. Litt er Schmerzen? Weinte er etwa ...? Aber dann hätte Alphonse doch sicher darauf hingewiesen, oder? „Fullmetal“, er konnte seine Besorgnis nicht ganz aus seinem Tonfall verbannen, „ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Edward rollte sich noch mehr zusammen.

 

Roy bedachte alle Anwesenden mit einem scharfen Blick und murrte schließlich: „Na schön, meine Herren, irgendjemand wird mir jetzt auf der Stelle verraten, was ich verpasst habe, oder ich-“ In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Riza trat ein. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Roy hauchte erleichtert: „Ah, Lieutenant Colonel! Gut, dass Sie kommen. Würden Sie mir bitte verraten, was während meiner Abwesenheit mit meinen Mitarbeitern passiert ist?! Ansonsten halten sie nicht mal dann den Mund, wenn man sie dazu auffordert, aber jetzt scheine ich ihnen nicht einmal eine Begrüßung wert zu sein!“ Statt einer Antwort wanderte sie mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm vorbei und hüstelte in eine Hand als Zeichen für Diskretion: „Darf ich Sie bitten, unter vier Augen zu reden, Brigadier General?“ Er hob eine verwirrte Augenbraue, als Alphonse damit begann, entsetzt den Kopf zu schütteln und mit den Armen zu wedeln. Edward verkrampfte sich noch mehr und boxte in die Polster. Und Jean erwachte genug zum Leben, um mehrmals hintereinander hastig die Arme vor der Brust zu kreuzen.

 

„... Sicher. Nach Ihnen.“

 

Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von den seltsamen Anwandlungen seiner Freunde lösen, als er ihr in sein Büro folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

 

Vato sah zögerlich von seiner Tischplatte auf: „... Meint ihr, wir hätten ihn warnen sollen? Sie ist ... ungewöhnlich sauer.“ Edward entfuhr endlich ein Quieken, als er das Kissen von sich schmiss und vor Lachen japsend vom Sofa stürzte: „Sauer?! Sie wäre fast im Boden versunken! Oh, er ist sowas von dran! Und außerdem hat Al es ja versucht! Wenn Colonel Mustache den Wink nicht kapiert ... Was soll man machen?!“ Er platzte erneut los und wies auf seinen Bruder, der peinlich berührt seine Fingerspitzen aneinanderdrückte: „Es heißt ‚Brigadier General‘, Bruder ...“ Heymans lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke: „Wohin wir wohl nach seiner Beerdigung versetzt werden? Ich hoffe, nicht wieder nach East City! Ich habe mich auf neue Herausforderungen gefreut!“ Jean steckte sich eine zweite Zigarette zwischen die Zähne, erhöhter Nikotinbedarf und Sprachlosigkeit der einzige Hinweis auf seinen inneren Aufruhr. Kain und Black Hayate stimmten gleichzeitig ein Jammergeheul an.

 

In seinem Büro massierte sich Roy genervt die Schläfen: „Also, Hawkeye? Was hat diesen Maulhelden so urplötzlich die Sprache verschlagen?“ Zu seinem Erstaunen salutierte sie und erwiderte knapp: „Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus, Brigadier General. Und ich bitte darum, offen sprechen zu dürfen, Sir.“ Er nickte, ohne nachzudenken: „Gestattet.“

 

Im nächsten Moment grub sich ihre geballte Faust in seinen Magen.

 

Seine Lungen wurden durch den Aufprall ausgepresst wie überreife Zitronen und er stolperte mit einem tonlosen Keuchen vornüber. Offensichtlich ging er ihr nicht schnell genug zu Boden, denn sie rammte ihm zusätzlich noch einen Ellenbogen ins Genick und, als er endlich zu ihren Füßen aufschlug, ihr rechtes Knie in die Lendenwirbelsäule. Ehe er sich auch nur ansatzweise von dem Überfall erholen konnte, verhakte sie ihr linkes Bein in seinem rechten und verkeilte es mit einem entschlossenen Schritt über sein linkes Knie, sodass es ihm nicht ohne einen handfesten Kampf möglich gewesen wäre, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Als sie ihn sich mit den Händen hustend aufrichten spürte, schlang sie ihren rechten Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn kraftvoll nach hinten. Ein krächzender Schrei entfuhr ihm ...

 

Und er war hoffnungslos gefangen.

 

„Lieutenant ... kann ... ... nicht atmen ...“

 

Riza seufzte, als lastete die ganze Welt auf ihren Schultern und während er verzweifelt versuchte, ihren Arm von seiner Luftröhre zu lösen, knurrte sie ihm gelassen ins Ohr: „Sir, ich wünschte, Sie würden aufhören, blindlings vorzupreschen und stattdessen ab und zu stehenbleiben und nachdenken. Ich weiß natürlich, dass Ihr Vorwärtsdrang einen Großteil Ihres Erfolges ausmacht, aber als Hauptverantwortliche für Ihre Sicherheit muss ich einfach darauf bestehen, rechtzeitig konsultiert zu werden, sollten Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, streng geheime Informationen an Dritte weiterzugeben. Es ist meine Aufgabe, Ihre Angriffsfläche so klein wie möglich zu halten, und so geben Sie mir bitte die Möglichkeit, etwaige Gefahrenquellen, die dem Feind Munition liefern könnten, von vornherein auszumerzen, wie zum Beispiel Spione, Zeugen, vorteilhafte Scharfschützenpositionen ...“ Sie bog ihn unter seinem gestöhnten Protest noch einen guten halben Meter weiter zu sich: „Oder eine nagelneue, unzweifelhaft versehentlich eingeschaltete Fernsprechanlage.“

 

Sie gab ihm einige Sekunden, um die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu verarbeiten und als er weiß wie der Schnee um Fort Briggs wurde, wusste sie nicht, ob es aus Schmerz oder Schrecken geschah. Ihr war beides recht. Sie löste ihren Griff wieder ein wenig, um ihn nicht zu früh zu verlieren und setzte nach: „Sie haben unwahrscheinliches Glück, dass das Hauptquartier um diese Zeit so gut wie verlassen ist und sich das Malheur zufälligerweise nur auf unseren Flügel zu beschränken scheint. Nähere Untersuchungen werden für eine genauere Einschätzung aber erforderlich sein. Ich habe während der Zeit, in der Sie dem Führer President und unwissentlich noch jedem anderen unglücklich Anwesenden Ihre vertraulichen Zukunftspläne anvertraut haben, den Schaden zu begrenzen versucht und so viele Mitarbeiter nach Hause geschickt, wie ich auf die Schnelle erreichen konnte, nachdem ich mich vergeblich bemüht habe, Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn Sie wissen ja, dass die Tür zum Führer-Büro aus Sicherheitsgründen für gewöhnliches Personal nur nach außen zu öffnen ist und sein Adjutant seinen Dienst offensichtlich leider bereits beendet hat. Die meisten Kameraden musste ich sogar mit Nachdruck davon überzeugen, ihren Arbeitsplatz zu verlassen, was Sie jetzt sicher nicht mehr allzu sehr überraschen wird.“

 

Mit einem letzten Ruck schraubte sie ihn noch einmal so weit wie möglich auf und lauschte zufrieden seinem entsetzten Röcheln: „Und, Sir, bitte, zügeln Sie Ihre Selbstsucht und entscheiden Sie nicht einfach über alle anderen Köpfe hinweg Dinge, die unser wohl durchdachtes Regelwerk durcheinanderbringen. Das ist der Moral der Truppe nicht förderlich, Brigadier General! Bitte seien Sie nicht andauernd so entsetzlich verantwortungslos und denken doch einmal über die Folgen Ihrer Handlungen nach! Das ist alles. Ist unsere derzeitige Situation damit für Sie zufriedenstellend erklärt, Sir?“

 

Schweiß und Speichel rannen Roys Schläfen und Kinn hinab, als er bestätigend keuchte und einmal angestrengt mit dem Kopf nickte.

 

Sie ließ ihn los, er fiel ungebremst mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Dielen und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis möchte ich mich für heute entschuldigen“, verkündete sie seelenruhig, „ich erwarte uns morgen in aller Frische zurück. Gute Nacht, Sir.“ Damit schritt sie mit einem Tritt in seine Schulterblätter – sein Körper zuckte kurz und ein ermattetes Stöhnen wurde von den Brettern geschluckt – über ihn hinweg zur Tür. Als sie sein Büro verließ und zum Kleiderständer wanderte, spürte sie, wie die angespannten Blicke der anderen sie verfolgten. Sie legte wortlos ihren Mantel an, schlug den Kragen hoch, lockte Black Hayate zu sich, der nur widerwillig den Schutz von Kains Schreibtisch verließ, nickte ihrem Team zum Abschied zu und trat auf den Gang hinaus.

 

Kurz vor dem Einrasten hielt sie die Tür jedoch fest, sodass sie durch den winzigen Spalt hören konnte, wie alle hastig von ihren Plätzen aufsprangen und Roys Büro stürmten.

 

_„Brigadier General! Leben Sie noch?!“_

 

_„KYAAAAAAAAAH!!! SEINE SEELE! BRUDER, HALT SEINE SEELE FEST!!!“_

 

_„HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!“_

 

_„Steckt sie wieder rein! Steckt sie wieder rein!!!“_

 

_„Breda, hol Wasser! Kalt! Eiskalt!“_

 

_„Wisst ihr, sobald er aufwacht, wird er dieses Wunderwerk der Technik eigenhändig verschrotten.“_

 

_„Havoc, schwing keine Reden, sondern hilf mir lieber, ihn zum Sofa zu schaffen!“_

 

_„Hey, nehmen wir die Gelegenheit wahr und bemalen sein Gesicht mit Permanentmarker!“_

 

_„Du bist auf dich allein gestellt, Ed. Wir müssen mit dem Mann arbeiten und ich will dabei nicht unbedingt auf einem buchstäblich heißen Stuhl hocken!“_

 

Riza ließ die Tür leise zuschnappen, blickte auf ihren erwartungsvoll hechelnden Hund hinab und klopfte zum Zeichen des Aufbruchs an ihren Oberschenkel. Sie verließ das Gebäude mit beschwingten Schritten und einem Lächeln, welches ihre Augen zur Abwechslung nicht nur erreichte, sondern erstrahlen ließ.


End file.
